With increasingly high integration and miniaturization of semiconductor elements in recent years, there is a need for the photosensitive resin compositions that are used to form the surface protective layers, interlayer insulating layers and rewiring insulating layers of semiconductor elements, to have more excellent sensitivity and resolution and to be able to form finer and more intricate patterned cured films. As materials having such properties there have been proposed photosensitive resin compositions comprising alkali-soluble resins with phenolic hydroxyl groups (see Patent Literature 1, for example).